


Just One Day || t.k

by graceymyg



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Artist Kim Taehyung | V, Author Is Sleep Deprived, BDSM, Bottom Kim Taehyung | V, Dance Instructor Park Jimin (BTS), Dancer Park Jimin (BTS), Detective Jeon Jungkook, Detective Kim Namjoon | RM, Detective Min Yoongi | Suga, Established Jung Hoseok | J-Hope/Park Jimin, Established Kim Namjoon | RM/Kim Seokjin | Jin, Fluff and Angst, Hurt Kim Taehyung | V, Hurt Park Jimin (BTS), Hurt/Comfort, Jeon Jungkook is Older Than Kim Taehyung | V, Jeon Jungkook is a Sweetheart, Kim Taehyung | V is Bad at Feelings, Kim Taehyung | V is Whipped, Kim Taehyung | V is a Sweetheart, Kinky, Lawyer Kim Seokjin | Jin, M/M, Married Kim Namjoon | RM/Kim Seokjin | Jin, Minor Character Death, Multi, Office Worker Jung Hoseok | J-Hope, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Protective Jeon Jungkook, Single Parent Jeon Jungkook, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, Top Jeon Jungkook, University Student Kim Taehyung | V, University Student Min Yoongi | Suga, but dont hold it against him, dw its just the mother, jungkook cares for taehyung sm, so glance over them
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:47:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24835618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/graceymyg/pseuds/graceymyg
Summary: It all started with a bruised knee and a hospital visit.ORJungkook moves across the world with his four year old to get rid of the bad memories and meets Taehyung at a park event after losing his son.
Relationships: Jeon Jungkook/Kim Taehyung | V, Jung Hoseok | J-Hope/Min Yoongi | Suga/Park Jimin, Kim Namjoon | RM/Kim Seokjin | Jin
Comments: 12
Kudos: 38





	1. She would've killed me if i lost him.

**Author's Note:**

> edited<3

Jungkook let out a long groan as he slumped against the couch, fully spent from a day of unpacking and moving furniture around. He looked to his left to see his 4-year-old son sitting on the couch as well and playing on his tablet.

_ “Minseok.” _

His voice snapped the boy out of his Cocomelon induced haze, making him put it down and crawl over to the man. “Papa! All done?” 

Jungkook nodded and pointed to the play pen that he finished setting up prior. “Yep, you’re all set to play, prince.” He pinched one of Minseok’s cheeks and gave a sloppy kiss to the other one, “What do you want for dinner tonight?”

“Nuggies and ‘tatos!” 

Jungkook nodded and stood up from the couch, stretching his back before walking to the kitchen. He had only managed to clean the kitchen and unpack some of the dishes, so tomorrow he would try to finish the rest when he had time. He opened the fridge and internally sighed, turning around to call Minseok. “Hey, you want to go get some sundaes instead? Papa forgot to get some groceries and the fridge isn’t working.” It was against Jungkook’s better judgement as a father to replace actual food for dinner with a sundae, but he figured that they had both had pretty long days, with moving to a new city and deserved a little treat now that the hard part of the day was pretty much over.

Minseok gasped loudly and ran over to the shoe rack to put his shoes on. Recently the toddler had learned that his Velcro shoes were much easier to put on than his laces. The male laughed at Minseok’s antics and walked behind him, slipping on his slides and jacket whilst watching Minseok put on his own. Jungkook grabbed his wallet and keys and ushered his son out the door, locking it after and grabbing his small hand.

Jungkook lifted him in his arms and ran across the street to the park. During the night it seemed to have a lot of people surrounding food stands and couples cuddling on the grassy area. He looked over at one of the poles, spotting a flyer and grinned. “Minnie baby, it seems they're having a movie in the park tonight. And the day after tomorrow they’re having a festival for Valentine's Day!” 

His grin grew wider as he heard his son beg to get down and watch the movie. Currently, Frozen 2 was playing on the wide blow up screen. “Why don’t we go get some snacks then we can watch the movie? Sound good?” Minseok nodded enthusiastically. Jungkook sat his son on a bench near some old ladies, then pointed to the two stalls he planned to hit before coming back. “Remember what we talked about. Don’t follow after strangers and be kind to the grandmothers.” He patted his head and slid a key chain over his son’s jacket and a matching bracelet on his wrist.

When Jungkook was relatively new to the whole “fatherhood” thing, it would have been an understatement to say that he was nervous and not entirely secure in his fatherly abilities, especially when he found himself a newly  _ single _ father around the time of Minseok’s first birthday. This resulted in Jungkook asking one of his close friends to engrave the new father’s phone number and name on something Minseok could wear daily in case he got lost. This would be the first of many precautions Jungkook would take concerning the safety of his pride and joy; the first of many decisions Jungkook would make that would build his confidence as a father.

Jungkook pecked his cheek and ran off to the first stall to get something his son would enjoy. By the time he got to the second stall, the crowd was starting to grow in both size and density, his skin practically crawling with anxiety. “God, I can’t stand crowds… Minnie!”

He turned around with two cups in one hand and a bag of hotteok tucked under his arm. Jungkook speedily made his way over to the bench where he left Minseok and practically fainted when he saw the empty seat. “M-Minnie! Where are you Minseok?” Jungkook looked around the bench before rushing through the crowd, calling out desperately for his son with tears in his eyes. _ Damn it Jungkook! How do you lose a whole human being! _

He made it through the crowd and towards the bathrooms when he heard the voice of his son. “Yeah, my Papa catches bad guys! He even put someone in the jail!”

Jungkook almost dropped the cups as he ran over to the small boy. “Minseok! Don’t ever do that again! What if I lost you forever?! What if someone took you away from me?!” He crouched on his knees, ignoring his brain screaming at him, and pulled him into his arms.

Jungkook pulled back from him and looked him over thoroughly, spotting a Hello Kitty bandage on his reddened knees. “My gosh I leave you for one second and this happens. Your mother would’ve had my throat if she saw this.” He pulls Minseok back for another hug, then spots a pair of sparkly platform boots behind him. He slowly looked up at the body looming over the pair and came to look at a male face.

His face flushed red when he realized his whole fatherly moment was being watched.

“H-Hello there.” Jungkook stood up slowly and lifted Minseok in his arms. “I’m so terribly sorry for anything he may have said. He’s only four and has a lot to learn… Like how he shouldn’t sneak off.” He glanced over at Minseok as he said the last words and held his hand out to the man, “Allow me to make it up to you.”

Meanwhile, the man just leaned against the wall to the bathroom while watching, lips turning up into a smirk as he listened to Jungkook. “Your kid was perfectly fine. But, I might just have to take you up on that offer, Mr. Jeon Jungkook. You know, your son does say a lot of stuff that might come in handy.”

Jungkook retracted his hand and bowed deeply instead. “What about coffee tomorrow evening? And cake as well?” 

Upon hearing this, Minseok started whining and kicking his feet, “I want ice cream! Ice cream ice cream!”

The man with the sparkly boots laughed into his hand and pinched one of Minseok’s cheeks, “Then I guess we’ll get ice cream.. If your dad says so.” 

Jungkook rolled his eyes and promised Minseok to get ice cream tomorrow. “So, what’s your name?”

“Taehyung. Kim.. Taehyung.” 

Jungkook nodded slowly before taking out his phone. “Um.. Why don’t you come and sit with us? Or you can just put your number in and we can.. Schedule for tomorrow..”

“I’ll join you guys for a while. I’d love to get to know this little cutie a little more.” 

Minseok cheered out and pointed to one of the empty spots on the grass. Jungkook was quick to reply to his son’s enthusiasm with “Yes yes, honey, we can get going soon.”

By the time they reached the grass and set up a blanket with their snacks, the movie was at the part where Elsa had just finished making her castle. Minseok was chewing on one of the snacks he brought while Jungkook was checking to make sure there wasn’t anything that could have harmed Minseok in the grass.

After his examination, he sat down behind Minseok and pulled him onto his lap, looking around for a certain snack he enjoyed, but his son couldn't have. “Oh, no,” muttered Jungkook as he looked at Minseok's little hands where, sure enough, his peanut butter and chocolate bar lay in the toddler's grip. Jungkook gasped and slapped it out of his hands, grabbing his backpack and going through it for his son’s EpiPen. “Shit! I totally left it at home!” He pulled his phone out ready to call 911 when he felt someone shaking his shoulder.

“I took my car here, we can take him in it,” Taehyung said, trying to soothe the very panicked father. 

Jungkook nibbled on his bottom lip and picked up Minseok, asking Taehyung to grab the snacks since his son was sure to throw a fit if he didn't have any. In less than 5 minutes the three of them were in the car, Jungkook in the back with a complaining Minseok saying his mouth was itchy and that he was dizzy. “It’s okay baby,” Jungkook cooed, trying to calm his poor son. As soon as they pulled up, Jungkook held onto Minseok and carried him in, desperately trying to get the attention of anyone who would listen.

Soon enough, a passing doctor caught sight of the small boy with red spots going up his arms and uttered a quick, urgent “I have him.”

“Please… Help him.” Jungkook passed him over to the doctor and grabbed onto Taehyung's sleeve as soon as he came inside.

“I’m the worst…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Outfits: https://www.pinterest.com/pin/8796161761216168/ https://www.pinterest.com/pin/639933428295659814/  
> https://www.pinterest.com/pin/317714948705468406/   
> His place: https://pin.it/3R5I1Ra


	2. maybe i’ll let him in.. just a bit.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> just a little bit from the white caped heros,,, maybe a little flirting.. or is there

“-kook!”

Jungkook was abruptly awoken by two faces near his own. He looked around before glancing back at the faces. It seemed to be a nurse along with Taehyung.

He suddenly shot up from his resting position and asked the question that was on his mind all night, “Where’s my son? Is he okay?” Jungkook got two smiles and asked to follow the nurse to his room.

Jungkook stood up from the chair and took Taehyung’s hand, leaning on his shoulder as they walked through the hall. “Thank you for staying. I know there’s probably a million things that are better than staying overnight with a widowed father and his son in the hospital.”

Taehyung chuckles softly and pinches one of Jungkook’s cheeks. “Don’t even worry about it. I would prefer you and the little bugger over my morning class with my professor.” Jungkook’s cheeks flushed a light red as the nurse stopped in front of a door, his mood once again faded into something more serious.

Jungkook thanked the nurse and rushed into the room naturally lit by the morning sun, his eyes becoming teary as he saw his baby laying on the bed. Instead of resting he was playing on a tablet, coloring in a cake.

Minseok turned around at the sound of the door opening and grinned brightly, “Papa! I missed you so much!”

Jungkook smiled back and rushed to sit next to him, asking him questions about how he was and what he did, all the while checking over him for random bruises or cuts. Once he was sure he wasn’t hurt, Jungkook pulled him into his arms for a tight hug. “My baby... I’m so sorry.”

Despite the serious situation, Minseok was happily telling Taehyung all about his visit. “Papa always does this whenever I trip. But the doctor took away my itches and the red spots! But he said I might need more medicine for my... my... my lungs!”

Jungkook nodded and turned to Taehyung to explain, “Ever since he was a baby he’s been in and out of the hospital. He’s had pretty bad lungs and needed lots of checkups.” Taehyung nodded and moved over slowly to sit next to Minseok on the bed.

“So little gremlin, what did the doctors do?” That seemed to set Minseok off, turning to Taehyung to tell him about hero’s coming in with ‘cool capes’ and ‘machine guns’.

Jungkook took the chance to go into the bathroom and wash his face. His hands were shaking and his eyes were quickly filling up with even more tears. “He could’ve... my baby could’ve... oh my god.”

After his mini crying session, Jungkook slipped out the bathroom thankfully unnoticed by Minseok. Meanwhile all Taehyung’s attention was on Jungkook. Taehyung mouthed out to him, ‘You okay?’ Jungkook nodded with a slight smile and mouthed back a ‘Thank you’.

It looked like he was about to say something else before Minseok noticed Jungkook and gave his best pout. “Papa may I have some snacks?”

Jungkook, unable to resist the cuteness, nodded and went to make his way out the room before Taehyung stopped him, “I brought the bag in. I thought you would have forgotten hah.” Taehyung pointed to the chair which had the same backpack from the park on the seat and Jungkook ran over to get it and bring back something to eat for Minseok.

“It’s not healthy, but it’s the best we have right now.” Jungkook said as he picked up the backpack.

Minseok practically squealed at the sight. Jungkook was usually strict with allowing him this many sweets, so this was a once in a lifetime chance for him.

Just as he was about to dig in, the door to their hospital room flung open and another white caped hero came in. “Mister Jabami!” Minseok drooped the bag of honey barbecue chips and made grabby hands for him.

Jungkook, obviously being overprotective, kept his eyes on him. The doctor noticed and turned to face him, bowing deeply. “Excuse my intrusion. My name is Dr. Martin Jabami. I’ve been taking care of him since this evening.”Upon the doctor’s entry, Taehyung moved off the bed and sat to the side to let Jungkook handle his business. Instead, he worked on one of his projects that were due for his class.

Jungkook nodded back, “I’m Jungkook, his father. Over there is Taehyung.”

The doctor nodded his head and looked over at Minseok. “Well sir, your son seems to be feeling a little better this morning.” The man walked over to the small boy and held the back of his hand over his forehead. “Just a slight fever but it’ll go over soon. I noticed there were a few problems with his breathing patterns returning so I'd like to get him a brand new prescription for his inhaler if he has one. Other than that you guys are ready to go home.”

Jungkook nodded eagerly and left a pack of chips on the bed, packing away everything else. “I’ll take you up on that offer. I’ll collect it when we go to sign the papers.

The doctor turned back to Minseok and gave him a bright smile and a high five along with a ‘secret’ lollipop. “Thank you so much Dr. Jabami.”

Jungkook bowed deeply at him then took his place next to Minseok as the doctor left the room. “Well Taehyung... I really appreciate everything you’ve done so far for us during these wild hours.”

Taehyung looked up from his spot on one of the plastic chairs and smiled back at Jungkook. “You know I really don’t mind it right? I adore Minseok and I don't mind sacrificing a few hours for him,” Taehyung said with a small smile.

Jungkook absolutely beamed at that, grinning from ear to ear. “I’m so glad to hear that! Can I message you later with the details for brunch? I would offer to do it today, but I have a feeling Minseok would want to get home and take a nice long nap.”

Taehyung nodded, thankfully understanding the situation and pulled out his phone, typing in the number Jungkook gave him the night before and texting him a smiley face. “Well there. Now you have my number. I hope to continue chatting.”

Jungkook clapped eagerly and turned back to his son. “Let’s grab your stuff and then we can make our way home,” Just as he started taking the hospital gown off Minseok he turned around to Taehyung, “Do you mind giving us a ride home? I would call an Uber but I don't think he would appreciate any more strangers. He’s normally awfully shy around new people but it seems he hasn’t shown that side with you,” Jungkook said with a soft chuckle and affectionate gaze towards his son. He then continued, “We live just by the park,” aiming his gaze back towards Taehyung.

Taehyung nodded and stood up from the chair, stretching his arms up to rid himself of the aches. “Yeah no problem. I’ll wait in front of the gate.”

Taehyung grabs his bag and leaves out the door, waving before closing it after himself. Meanwhile Jungkook continues to pack up the stuff they brought with him and change Minseok into his normal clothing.

Once he’s done, he holds Minseok and leads him out of the room and down the hallway until they reach a nurses station. He makes quick work of the paperwork and waves to the nurses, thanking them profusely along with Minseok. “Say bye to the pretty aunties!”

Minseok practices a thank you his father taught him and lifted his arms to be carried. Jungkook abides with a small laugh and skips out the building and over to Taehyung car.

There, Jungkook made sure to tighten the seatbelt as tight as he could and even sat next to him. Without a car seat it irked Jungkook's mind but he managed to sit through it, signaling Taehyung to start the car.

Not before long Minseok was snoring right against the car door. The car was completely silent besides the running heater and the babies noise. It all seemed.. normal.

Jungkook heaves the sleeping child out of the car and closes the door softly after him. Taehyung had already grabbed the bag to make his load lighter even after his protests.

According to Taehyung, his ‘scrawny arms’ would need an extra hand around. To which Jungkook replied saying, “These scrawny arms have taken down men bigger than me.”

“Well that’s not much...” Taehyung muttered under his breath maybe insert something here ab how tae knows that he’s all talk and that jk’s lowk built. Jungkook flushed bright red and stomped up the stairs to his apartment, leaving a laughing Taehyung behind. “Haha very funny Mister Kim.” 

Jungkook prided himself on being a very well built man. He spent half of his high school and most of his college years on the best team he could find for volleyball so his biceps and thighs were very defined.

Once they reached the fourth floor Jungkook laughed and showed his skills off to Taehyung, able to unlock the door with one hand and a baby in his arms. “Who has scrawny arms now?” Jungkook mentally flipped off Taehyung and walked in the place, not bothering to take off his shoes before laying Minseok on the couch.

He looked behind him, Taehyung was standing awkwardly at the door, picking at his nails. “If you want to, you can come in.” That seemed to alarm Taehyung, making him blather off about how he has to go and ‘water his cats’.

Jungkook laughed it off and went over to the front door, taking the bag from him. “Thank you so much. I... You don’t know how much this actually means to me.” At this point Jungkook started to get teary eyed again.

“If it weren’t for you... who knows what could’ve happened to him.” Jungkook wiped at his eyes carefully and took a deep breath. “I’m sure you don’t want to see me crying all day so I’ll let you get back to your morning.”

Jungkook was shocked by a pair of arms that wrapped around him, his body suddenly feeling much more warm and cared for, a feeling he’s been deprived of for the past 4 years. “Jungkook... I wouldn’t let anything happen to you or Minseok. If you need me at any time, I’ll be glad to help.” And with a pat on the head and a wave to the sleeping baby, Taehyung walked out.

After a few moments of staring dazedly at the now closed door, Jungkook slowly came back into his senses and let out an exasperated “What?!” <— i’m embarrassed to say i was inspired by the one scene in moana

The infatuated father made his way over to the wall and slid down, hiding his face in his hands. His cheeks were slowly becoming red and his stomach felt like a bunch of butterflies were camping around. “That little...”

_He didn’t even have to do much and I already get tingles thinking about him..._

Jungkook slapped his cheeks a few times before getting up. He had a job to do... and a dangerous one at that: wake up the beast.

He hung up his jacket and put his shoes on the shoe rack, turning around slowly and haltingly he slowly crept over to the sleeping beast.

_God bless my knees._

Jungkook did his best to remove Minseok’s jacket and shoes without moving him much, going to take off his clothes for a bath when the child stirred around, startling his father to no end. “Jesus fuck.”

Minseok muttered something about a bad word before turning around on his tummy. Jungkook officially fucked up. His stomach was his comfy spot.

Jungkook sighed and just stood up, pulling Minseok in his arms as well. As quick as he could, the panicked man rushed to the bathroom and immediately started the water, shushing Minseok when he started to whine and cry.

“Papa...! No bath!” He mentally cried when Minseok started to move away from him. This was gonna be harder than he thought.

Jungkook cleared his throat and put on his best dad voice. “Aw my sweet baby Minnie... Papa is just gonna give you a short bath then you can head to sleep. Sound good?”

“No!”

Jungkook rolled his eyes and just barely dodged the flying fist that almost connected to his cheek. “Hey hey, what did I say about hitting? I’ll just give you a quick wipe down then we can go take a nap. Pinky promise.” He linked his fingers with Minseok and took the moment to get him in the bath, scrubbing him down for about two minutes before he started getting fussy again. “Okay I get it! Bedtime!”

He pulled Minseok out of the bath and wrapped him in the nearest towel, picking him up and walking into the next room which would be Minseok’s room. “You won’t have to wear a full pajama set since it’s pretty warm but you need a shirt.”

A year ago, Minseok had started to take his clothes off during the night. Jungkook originally thought it was a phase but that turned out to be wrong when it happened every night for the next year. His child counselor told him it was normal but he should try and get it to lessen.

So here was Jungkook. Tying a knot on his shirt so Minseok couldn’t take it off during the night.

“Hurry up~!” whined a very sleepy Minseok. Jungkook sighs at the demand and carries him over to the car bed, pulling the covers up to his chin and getting off the bed with a kiss to his nose. Normally, the toddler would ask for a book or for cuddles, but it seemed he was too tired to ask anyway.

Jungkook wiped the invisible sweat from his forehead, turned the lightning bolt nightlight on, and exited the room slowly and quietly so he wouldn’t startle the baby.

He trudged over to the couch and fell face forward, ready to just fall asleep when he heard a buzzing noise coming from his pocket. When he pulled the item out he was faced with a message from Taehyung.

**0XX-XXX-XXXX**

  * **:)**



**10:21AM**

  * **Hello? Jungkook?**



**10:54AM**

Jungkook gasped realizing it was Taehyung and sat up, quickly typing back a reply.

  * **Yes! I’m here. Is there anything you needed?**



**10:55AM**

**Taehyung**

  * **Actually.. i just wanted to make sure everything was okay. i know you were quite overwhelmed today so yeah**



**10:57AM**

**Jungkook**

  * **haha i just put down Minseok**


  * ..thinking of a bath >,,<



**10:58AM**

**Taehyung**

  * **A bath does sound nice..**



**11:00AM**

  * **Maybe with you as well**



**11:01AM**

  * **Jungkook???**



**11:06AM**

  * **wait i meant as in**



**11:11AM**

  * **a sauna**



**11:11AM**

  * **we can go to a sauna!!**



**11:16AM**

And unknown to Taehyung, Jungkook was off slumbering on the couch, clutching his phone to his chest with Taehyung on his mind.


	3. He’s so oblivious..

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> tae, kookie, and minnie have a nice start to their date

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> big thx to saucedaddybutnotaclown for being a good beta😭

Jungkook was woken up by the shrill sound of his alarm, the most annoying sound in his opinion.

“Oh hell,” he sat up slowly, realizing he was still in the living room and groaned, flopping back on the couch for a few minutes before he actually got up.

_ Taehyung. Oh god I didn't reply! _

Jungkook shot up and pressed the power button on his phone, letting out a frustrated noise when it showed a red bar in the middle of his screen. He hopped off the couch and rushed into his bedroom, plugging his phone in and jumping on his bed. 

As soon as his phone turned on, Jungkook was typing in his password. Since it only just turned on the phone was slower than usual, making Jungkook almost cry out.

If it wasn’t for the fear of waking up his son he would’ve thrown a fit. “Oh fuck it.”

He pressed Taehyung's contact and quickly typed in a message.

**_Jungkook_ **

  * **I hope you didn’t think i was ignoring you**


  * i.. may have fallen asleep



**8:44AM**

Immediately Jungkook got a reply.

**_Taehyung_ **

  * **Oh no you’re fine! I guessed the little bunny was sleep**



**8:45AM**

He was ashamed to admit that message sort of ticked him off. Enough to where he had to type back a message just as teasing to the other man.

**_Jungkook_ **

  * **Little? If anything my whole bicep is bigger than your face.**


  * Don’t even get me started on your ‘little thighs’


  * Both of them are barely the size of one of mine.



Two minutes passed before Jungkook started getting worried, getting ready to type out a two page apology and send him a box of chocolates.

Little did Jungkook know, twenty minutes away in his own apartment, Taehyung was rolling around in his bed moaning and groaning about how Jungkook shouldn’t tease him like this. 

One of Taehyung's biggest turn ons was getting teased about how small he was compared to his partner. And with Jungkook saying it, plus being attractive, it was the best of both worlds in his opinion.

**_Taehyung_ **

  * **Well excuse me,,,**


  * anyway when did you want to meet? i’m free from 10 to 12 today!


  * i actually have only afternoon classes today



Jungkook thought about it before closing his messages and going to calendar, seeing he had a meeting with Minseok’s therapist at 2 and a hair appointment for them both at 4.

**_Jungkook_ **

  * **well that works out fantastic! I have a pretty busy day today but 10-12 should work.**


  * Let’s say.. the bakery by the tailors shop? I saw it the day i came to check out the house. it looks super nice but i couldn’t go in sadly



Jungkook closedexited out of the app again and sat up on the bed, stretching his arms and legs before getting up. He had about half an hour to shower and get dressed before Minseok woke up so he wanted to take advantage of the time.

He grabbed his phone off the charger and rushed into the connected bathroom, starting the shower and grabbing a towel from the rack.

Jungkook quickly stripped off his clothing and hopped into the shower after turning on his music playlist. Over the last two years, he had made a playlist of all his favorite songs and some he listened to just because.

After about 20 minutes, Jungkook exited the shower and immediately dried his body off, tying the towel around his waist and grabbing another towel to dry his hair.

By the time he got out, the mirror was covered by the shower steam along with the sink that seemed to drip the collected water.

Jungkook was a big fan of hot water. He never shared a shower with Minseok for fear of the water being too hot for his delicate skin. And he rarely took one with his ex-wife.

Jungkook paused the music and grabbed his phone, checking for any messages or emails he may have missed.

There were about 2 missed calls and a few emails back from the school he wanted to send Minseok to; one of the calls was from his mother, the other his father.

Thankfully, the email assured him they had enough space for Minseok to attend. Though it may have been thanks to his pockets. 

He rolled his eyes and tossed the device on his bed, opening the closet and stepping in.

Jungkook always wanted a walk-in closet. And with the new apartment he got one. It wasn’t as big as he would've liked, but it fit all his clothes and even space for more.

He picked out his outfit which consisted of: a black turtleneck shirt, his favorite pair of black jeans, and his most expensive items: his  _ Salvatore Ferragamo _ belt and matching boots.

Honestly, he waited until they went on sale and dropped plenty of hints to his family. Eventually his wife said  _ eff it  _ and gave him the money to buy it for their anniversary.

It soon became his most cherished gift.

Jungkook smooshed his cheeks together to get the thought out of his mind and sorted through his coats, tossing a trench coat on his bed and heading over to Minseok’s room. “Minnie honey are you up yet?”

Jungkook opened the door and was greeted by his son playing with his race car track. Minseok begged for it when he was 3, crying whenever they passed by it in the store, so his grandmother bought it for him and spoiled him with a brand new set of cars as well.

“I’ll go get you a sandwich, just go use the potty and I’ll come back and help with your clothes,” He blew a kiss at Minseok and rushed off to the kitchen, making him his favorite sandwich with spicy tuna.

Jungkook wrapped it in a paper towel just as he heard the toilet flush and walked back to the room. He set the wrapped sandwich on his dresser and grabbed the clothes from Minseok, sitting criss cross on the floor.

He pulled Minseok on his lap and hugged him close, kissing over his face. “Good morning my sweets. We slept long but I hope it was a good rest for you.”

He rocked them side to side as he woke up Minseok fully then started to get him dressed.

Minseok was dressed in a similar fashion except he had on an actual coat. Jungkook refused to let Minseok catch a cold in the weather here.

Jungkook put Minseok’s gloves on him then handed him the sandwich. “Papa is gonna go get his coat then we can go. Go sit on the couch okay?”

He patted Minseok's head with a kiss to his cheek then left the room, going straight into his, finishing his outfit. He slid on his jacket, a dangly necklace, and his own gloves before attempting to tame his hair.

A few months before they came to the city, Jungkook grew his hair down to his shoulders and ever since it was a pain to style. In the end, he just tied it up and checked his reflection.

The shirt was a little tight around his biceps but he wrote it off as it just added to his charm.

Jungkook wrote a quick message to Taehyung saying he would be on his way soon and walked out the room to collect his son.

“Minnie, let’s get going!” He sat on the bench by the front door and grabbed Minseok’s sneakers.

“‘M coming papa!” Minseok showed up a few seconds later, iPad in hand with the  _ Pororo _ theme song playing.

Jungkook rolled his eyes and kneeled in front of him, putting his shoes on with ease. He checked his pockets for the essentials (his wallet, keys, and phone) before standing up from the floor. “Okay. And now we can go.”

He opened the front door and was greeted by a field of snow. “Oh.”

The park that was previously occupied the night before was now dusted with snow and a large tree in the middle of the grass area.

Jungkook heard a small gasp from behind him and was handed the iPad before the boy ran out from behind him.

The worried father quickly ran after him, cursing the weather. Minseok was a big fan of cold and snowy places, which seemed to make sense since he was born on a snow day.

“Minnie! We still have somewhere to go! Let’s check out the park when we come back okay?” He grabbed onto the back of his coat, dragging the fussy child over to the street light.

Sometimes he liked to make a joke that he would tie a leash onto Minseok which always made him listen.

Jungkook finished packing the iPad into the boy's backpack when the light turned green. He picked up Minseok and quickly rushed across the street, putting him down to avoid a fist to the face and held his hand instead. “I think we just continue straight into the plaza and then we’ll be there?”

He turned on his phone and went straight to the map, checking the directions before he confidently started walking with Minseok, singing along with whatever he sang.

“-and when we’re up we’re up! And when we’re down we’re down!” Jungkook gave up about halfway through the song, just letting Minseok take lead vocal.

Once the song was finished, Jungkook immediately started clapping with a large smile, proud of his son who was often shy rather than loud. Although he had sang quietly, it was important Jungkook encouraged moments like these, the moments Minseok was more expressive.

Once they passed the park, the shopping district came into view. Minseok gasped at the amount of cars he saw and ran towards them, Jungkook following after him quickly. “Look Minnie, all the cars have snow on them.”

He lifted Minseok up and showed him one of the cars nearest to them. “You see?” He wiped a finger along the back and showed it to the little boy. “It’s really cold though, so don’t touch.”

Jungkook accepted Minseok’s silence as an okay then marched towards the bakery’s entrance.

It had a weird name to him: Magic Shop.

“Do you know what that says Minnie?”

Minseok squinted at the large purple letters, slowly sounding it out. “Oh I know that! Magic Shop! That is weird papa...” He scrunched his nose and pushed the door open so Jungkook could walk in.

As soon as they took a step inside, Jungkook’s nose was assaulted by a delicious aroma of cookies, cakes, and even coffee. “That is... awesome,” He was barely in for a minute when a waiter walked up to him and showed him to a booth.

“This is more fancy than I expected, right bub?” He ruffled Minseok’s hair then sat him in a high chair, ignoring his pleas to sit in ‘the big boy chair’. “Not now Minnie, you have to sit here so you don’t spill anything on yourself.”

Jungkook took the backpack from Minseok and turned on the tablet, making sure the volume was low enough before handing it off to him.

Jungkook took his own phone out to check the time; it was only 9:48 AM, a little later than he would like to show up but it didn’t matter. Since they still had at least 10 minutes before Tae’s arrival, Jungkook ordered a small cookie for Minseok to nibble on while they waited. 

Jungkook was starting to get nervous. The time was approaching when he would finally see Taehyung again and he wasn’t prepared in his mind. He was brought out of his thoughts when Minseok asked him about the fairy lights above them.

The bakery actually had a nice atmosphere. Instead of grab&go the customers could have a dine-in experience as well. Jungkook appreciated that aspect since Minseok hated standing for long in one spot and could get quite bratty.

Once Minseok finished his cookie and his movie it was 10:01AM. By that time Jungkook visibly got even more nervous, constantly checking over his outfit to make sure there weren’t any stains or wiping the occasional chocolate streak off Minseok’s cheeks.

Not even two seconds later, the bakery door opened revealing the same individual who gave him support the last day. “Taetae! Over here!” Minseok cheesed widely at Taehyung, waving as an extra measure to make sure he saw him.

Taehyung smiled back and gave him a high five when he sat down. “You guys are here early aren’t you?”

Minseok nodded, showing off his cookie wrapper. Jungkook took over and shook hands with Taehyung, getting pulled in for a hug by him. “Oh come on, it’s been a day or two. We know each other well enough for hugs,” He laughed a bit then called over the waiter. “My treat?”

Jungkook tutted and shook his head, “Absolutely not. I invited you out so technically I should be the one to pay,” He picked up the menu that sat untouched and flipped through the pages, only speaking to the waitress once he knew what to get.

“I’ll take one chocolate and one coconut slice of cake please. And to add I'd like two hot chocolates and you can add his stuff to my bill as well.”

The waitress nodded, obviously uninterested with him and turned to Taehyung, leaning over until her breasts were practically in his face. “Yes um... I'll take a white cake with a vanilla coffee,” He laughed nervously and handed her the menu.

Jungkook almost burst out laughing at how oblivious Taehyung seemed and hid his smile behind his hand, turning to Minseok instead.

His son didn’t seem so pleased. She was blocking his view of Taetae! “Excuse me lady, my mommy said that’s impolite to do that!”

Jungkook gasped and couldn’t hold it anymore, snickering under his breath. The waitress huffed and wrote down Taehyung's order, stomping away.

“Wait what?” Taehyung tilted his head slightly, staring at the lady walking away practically fuming. “Did she do something?”

Jungkook held back his laughter again and spoke up, “She looked like she wanted to bone you. Maybe eat you for breakfast as well.”

“Can’t she tell I’m gay?” Taehyung was looking quite puzzled, then stared back at his outfit.

Indeed he looked very attractive today if Jungkook had any say in it.

From his head to toe Taehyung looked like a full meal and Jungkook wouldn’t mind if he was offered a bite.

Today, Taehyung was dressed in a gray heathered sweater and brown slacks cuffed at the ankle, topped with a gray fleece overcoat, tying the whole look together with a flannel black and gray scarf with red and white accents.

All in all, Taehyung was hot and he couldn’t even tell. “I can.”

“I know right! Now how about we talk a little more?”


	4. A movie night sounds fantastic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The kids have a little cake date and get to schedule anotjer

Jungkook and Taehyung ended up talking for longer than expected. By the time they finished up a conversation about the best cookie flavor, their desserts showed up. 

Taehyung gasped and cupped his cheeks, staring down at the cake with wide eyes. “Oh wow~! It looks so yummy!”

Jungkook inwardly cooed at his reaction then focused on giving Minseok his piece of chocolate cake before he could even start crying.

“I know right? I could just eat you- uh i mean the cake up! Anyway so-” Jungkook cursed himself mentally when he almost spoke his mind.

Taehyung looked exactly like a cream puff.

The devil himself giggled under his breath and proceeded to take a bite of his own cake, letting out a high pitched moan, his eyes closing in glee. “That hit the spot...”

Jungkook froze mid sip, almost choking on his hot chocolate. 

Taehyung didn’t seem to realize half the things he was doing, just enjoying his cake happily and pulling faces at Minseok.

“You’re so adorable, you! I could just keep you with me forever! You’re so lucky your Daddy’s sitting right there, otherwise I would snatch you right up,” Taehyung cooed.

Minseok giggled around the amounts of cake he stuffed in his mouth, reaching forward and swatting at the air.

“Your little arms! I want you!”

And the next half hour consisted of Taehyung falling for Minseok's charms and Jungkook enjoying the calming atmosphere.

“Hey Jungk-“ Jungkook looked up as his name got called, the same moment his phone rang.

Jungkook flushed red as he fiddled with his phone, barely managing to answer. “I'm so sorry! I forgot to-” Jungkook’s apology to Taehyung for forgetting to mute his phone was cut short once he looked at the caller ID, “Oh Jiminie!”

Unknown to Jungkook, Taehyung was a little ticked off. From the way Jungkook visibly lit up to the man on the phone, and the way he had the cutest smile for him too. But in no way was Taehyung... jealous.

Taehyung cleared his throat and nodded to the bathroom, suggesting that Jungkook continue his call there. Jungkook seemed to catch the hint and nodded back, getting up from the table and rushing towards the bathroom. 

“Some friend, right?” Taehyung asked Minseok once Jungkook was out of earshot.

Minseok nodded from where he was drinking out of his sippy cup and tapping on his iPad.

Taehyung looked around the table before calling over a waitress and ordering a cookie. That seemed to catch his attention.

“Listen here. I have 3 cookies on the line for a little information. Are you with me?”

Minseok grinned and pushed the iPad away, facing Taehyung. “5. And not one less!”

Taehyung groaned and showed his full hand. Minseok didn’t have to know that Taehyung had actually ordered the special mini cookies the bakery had available for kids. He may have been frustrated, maybe a tad annoyed with Jungkook, but he’d never send the poor single father home with a kid hyped up on 5 full sized cookies.

“Fine. Who was that on your Daddy’s phone? A- A coworker or something? Maybe a friend... boyfriend?”

“That’s my Daddy’s best friend, Minie! They were friends for a long long time as Minie says.”

Taehyung groaned even louder and layed his head on the table, thinking of how dumb it was.

_I bet 5 frickin cookies for that?!_ he thought.

For the next two minutes, Taehyung spent his time mumbling about cookies and watching Minseok color in a lion on his iPad. 

He was close to falling asleep, from his full belly or the fact he didn’t sleep well last night he didn’t know. All he knew was that he needed rest.

His eyes were drifting closed as he felt a hand petting his head. His eyes shot open and his body moved up from his lying position. “I-I’m up! Who was asleep? It wasn’t me,” Taehyung rambled.

Jungkook laughed under his hand and went to sit back in his chair. “I couldn’t help but tease you, you’re adorable when you’re asleep.” Jungkook licked the pad of his thumb and wiped away the icing that got on his face when he was laying on the table. Fatherly instincts, Jungkook decided to blame it on, but in truth, he just wasn’t ready to admit to himself that he wanted the chance to touch Taehyung’s unnaturally soft skin.

Taehyung held the place where Jungkook wiped away the icing, his cheeks turning a shade of pink.

“That’s not very sanitary, Tae. You’re lucky you’re not my kid or we would be having a very long scolding.”

“Daddy that’s flirting!” Minseok suddenly exclaimed.

Jungkook was shot out of his trance by Minseok's shout, “M-Minnie! Where ever did you learn that word from?!”

“Uncle Jinnie says you don’t do it as often since Mommy left.” 

Jungkook’s horrified look slowly left his face as he wiped his own fingers on a napkin. “Don’t listen to Uncle Jinnie. It’s only for adults okay?”

He decided to check his watch when there was another ringing sound, this time coming from Taehyung's side of the table. 

“It’s you this time,” he gestured to the phone and Taehyung nodded.

“I guess the people above really don’t want me to have a conversation with an angel like you,” Taehyung winked before walking off while answering the phone.

What. The frick.

Jungkook all but melted into his seat, holding onto both his cheeks that were quickly heating up. “Am I that out of touch that a cheesy line like that works on me? It’s like high school again...”

On the other side of the table, Minseok was enjoying the cookies that the waitress brought over. “Flirting daddy!”

Jungkook groaned and facepalmed, quickly finishing up his drink. “It seems someone needs a nap.”

Just as he said that, Taehyung seemed to appear out of thin air. “A nap does sound nice... and maybe a movie date tomorrow?”

Jungkook could’ve sworn this was the hottest his cheeks have ever felt, swore he looked like a tomato.

“I-I would love to.”

“Flirting!”

This time Taehyung bursted out laughing while Jungkook face palmed once again, a bright red mark appearing on his forehead.

To make the situation better, Taehyung teased him along with Minseok. “Aw, the little baby is hurt. How’s a smoochie smooch from papa?” He puckered his lips overdramatically and cupped Jungkook's hands that were still over his cheeks, pressing wet kisses over his face. 

Jungkook squealed and pulled away from him, doing his best to look angry. That didn’t work since the smile on his face couldn’t and wouldn’t fade away. 

Once he decided Jungkook had enough, Taehyung picked Minseok up from the chair and put him on Jungkook's lap, the toddler copying what Taehyung previously did and laid sloppy kisses on his cheeks.

“Oh gross~! Goblin slobber,” Jungkook wiped his cheek and wiped it on Minseok's cheek. “Hah! That’s what you get.”

Jungkook handed Minseok back to Taehyung with a smile and began to clean up their mess and by the time it was almost 12, they were out the door.

Taehyung was the first to bring it up, Minseok snoring in his arms. “I really enjoyed today. I wish I could hang out longer but I have a class soon so...”

Taehyung looked up from the sleeping Minseok, gasping slightly at Jungkook's expression.

_Just like a winter bunny_ , Taehyung thought.

Since it was still snowing out Jungkooks nose and cheeks were bright red from the cold, a little peak of snot coming has never been cute on anyone but him.

Little snowflakes landed on his hair, still wild from the cold but it just added to his charm. And if that wasn’t enough, the smile adorning his face shot him off his feet almost literally.

Jungkook was so _beautiful_.

“I’m glad you enjoyed today too! And if you’re still up for it... maybe we can still go on that movie date? My friend is coming from back home and wanted to see Minseok so maybe I can leave Minnie with him and we can stay inside?”

Taehyung nodded faster than he’s ever nodded for anything and pulled his phone out with shaky hands, “You can put it on the calendar. I would but I have a bear in my arms.” He laughed softly at his little joke and watched Jungkook put in the information on one of his free time slots.

_Wednesday, February 19th, 2020_

_4 days from now_ , Taehyung thought.

“Aaaand it’s done! I’ll see you then. Make sure to message me too!”

And if Taehyung thought Jungkook was cute before, he was absolutely adorable when he put a pout and pretended to be angry. “Of course I’ll message you. I wouldn’t want you to miss me too much.”

Taehyung sighed as the moment was ruined by an alarm he set for his next class.

“I guess you have to go huh...”

“Yeah, I’ll text you.” He handed Minseok off to Jungkook and pressed a soft kiss to the latter’s forehead before running off. “Bye Kookie!”

Jungkook was startled by the kiss, his smile returning when he heard the nickname. “Kookie... I like that...” And with that, he turned down to his street and made his way home, thinking about the things he would need to do to get ready for the movie night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait😭 I had writers block and everything I wrote came out trash so thank my editor for managing with me


	5. Don’t talk to strangers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The duo have a nice day

Once the duo made it home safely around 12pm, Minseok was put in his race car bed and Jungkook was sat on his bed FaceTiming with the same Jimin from before.

“Ugh! Jimin, he has no reason to be that hot!” Jungkook groaned into the pillow he was cuddling.

The computer was on his mini desk which sat on his lap on his bed, giving a wide view of what Jungkook was doing.

A laugh came from the computer speaker, “And you’re freaking out why? There’s plenty of hints that he likes you and you’ve called me just to gay panic about him?”

Jungkook peaked from behind the pillow to look at the blonde boy on the screen. “Well duh, who else would I gay panic with besides you?” He rolled his eyes and was about to change the topic when his phone dinged.

“Is it him?” Jimin looked at his own computer from where he was doing his skin care routine in the bathroom. “Don’t just leave him on delivered, he’s probably a timid little bottom who’s scared of messing everything up if he sends even a small lewd message.”

Jungkook thought back to their lunch where Taehyung seemed bold.

“Timid enough to indirectly kiss me...” he muttered, simultaneously unlocking his phone .

“He what?!” Jimin stopped mid rub to stare dead at the computer. “My baby moves so fast! I better pack quickly... tell me everything!” 

Jungkook laughed as he saw Jimin rinsing his face off quickly. “Well, I think he was just doing it to play with Minseok really. He just... kissed... all over my face.”

It was silent for a few moments before Jungkook spoke again. “He kissed me. Oh, Jesus! He kissed me! Jimin! Are you listening to me?!” He shook the computer screen a few times before fanning his face. Phone forgotten, Jungkook continued, “Oh my god!”

“Are you sure you’re not the love struck bottom?” Jimin snorted.

Jungkook huffed at his reaction and turned back to his phone, reading out the message for Jimin to hear.

“He said he really enjoyed today and can’t wait to see me soon. He also said I should relax and take things easy. Jeez he knows how to make a sailor blush at this point.”

Jungkook typed back a reply and for extra measure, sent a selfie of him to prove he did as instructed. “Yes... captain... I am now... in bed and talking to… Jiminie... and sent!” He showed Jimin his screen and looked back at the selfie he sent. 

“Do you think I’m breaking out lately? What if he doesn’t think I look attractive with red blobs on my face?” Just as he was about to exit out of the messages he saw that Taehyung read the message.

Jimin was finally putting the computer on his vanity and sitting down, listening to Jungkook rant before speaking. “Babe, you’re fine. I stuck with you when you were just an annoying piece of shit 15-year-old.”

Honestly this wasn’t anything new to him.

Even before his ex, Jungkook had issues with his self-image: hated the way he looked, hated compliments, hated it all.

Jimin tended to keep small tabs on him to be sure he wouldn’t fall into a self depreciative state too often, making sure to visit him and check on his well-being.

He sighed and looked at Jungkook’s tearful face on the screen. “Look here, I’m sure he thinks you’re attractive as fuck and would love to have plenty of dates with you. Don’t even worry about it. Now can we watch movies?”

Jungkook wiped his one tear away and switched his screen to Netflix where the movie they picked out was paused. “ _ The Room _ ? What kind of person would name it that?”

He left the computer to turn off his lights, instead turning on his lamp side table. The idea of wasting 30 dollars on fairy lights or LED lights didn’t appeal to him in the slightest.

Jimin secretly questions his sanity whenever he sees his room.

“You can be lazy and take pictures in your bed!” he used to say all the time before he forced Jungkook to get a colored bulb.

Now his room was either blue or white all the time.

Jungkook unpaused the movie once Jimin finished counting down and unlocked his phone while the opening credits started.

“He says... He called me cute.”

He grabbed his pillow and shoved it on his face to hide his embarrassment.

“Because you are babe.” Jimin chose not to comment any more than he has already and went back to watching the movie, commenting about things he had faults with.

Half an hour into the movie, an angry Minseok burst into the room. “Papa!”

Jungkook looked at the door from where he was laying on the bed, glancing at the computer before facing Minseok.

“Ah~ the little prince is awake!” The doting father got off the bed and walked towards the toddler who held his arms up almost immediately, picking the boy up.

The toddler huffed and put his head on his father's shoulder, his eyes drifting shut once again.

“Aw, was the baby just sleepy? You can lay down with Papa and Jiminie.” It seemed like his whole mood brightened at the thought of being able to talk to his uncle after a while.

Jimin was one of the first to know he and his ex-wife were pregnant, was there when Jungkook bought the test for her. And ever since Minseok was born he was spoiled rotten by all his uncles, just mostly Jimin.

A whole chest full of toys, outfits almost daily because ‘The baby needs it!’ and even more candies and treats for him. By the time he turned 3, Minseok learned that all he had to do was ask once for it to get done.

“Is that my baby Minnie?! Put the camera on him,” Jimin demanded softly.

Jungkook chuckled under his breath and sat back on the bed, pulling the small child on his lap so Jimin had full view of him in his tiger onesie.

The movie was long forgotten, playing in the background while Jimin cooed over Minseok.

The next hour was spent in silence, with Jimin occasionally commenting on stuff that he didn't like and Minseok agreeing with him just because Jimin said it. Though close to the end of the movie Minseok ended up drifting off again, followed by Jimin shortly (it was almost 1am for the blonde) until Jungkook was left alone scrolling through Tiktok.

Eventually Minseok woke up with a start, looking around the room with sleepy eyes until they landed on his favorite person, “Papa...”

Jungkook smiled softly and pulled the boy into his arms, pressing kisses over his face until the boy was fully awake. Now that he was sure Minseok would be able to comprehend what he was going to say next, the father said, “Uncle Jimin is still asleep though, you want to wake him up with me?” It didn't really take much effort to wake up his friend, being a light sleeper was the death of him.

Jungkook smiled at Minseok who was nodding his head quickly, leaning over to grab his earbuds from the dresser drawer, hiding the view from his son so he didn't see anything he shouldn't in case. “We’re gonna plug these in and yell his name as loud as we can okay? But not that loud since we don't wanna bother the neighbors.”

He waited for an answer from Minseok to show he was listening and then handed him the bud with the speaker on it. “On the count of three, can you count too?”

Minseok nodded and with a determined look counted all the way to three, yelling out, “Uncle Jiminie!” as loud as he could.

Jimin shot up with a yell as well, looking around the room for the source of the loud noise, not noticing the laughing father and son on the screen until Minseok let out a particularly loud laugh. “You little gremlins!”

Jungkook pointed to Minseok and shrugged, “His idea.” 

Minseok gasped and hit him on the shoulder, “Papa! You said no lying!”

Jimin stared at the two bickering for the next 3 minutes before putting a stop to it. “How about you two go away so I can get my beauty rest. It takes effort to look this good.”

“You know what, that is such a good idea. How about we leave Uncle Jimin to his devices and we can go get something in your tummy.” It seemed rehearsed, the way Minseok's stomach growled after he said that.

Jimin scoffed and exited out of the movie, waving to Minseok. “Yeah you better go feed my baby. Love you both, Uncle out.” The blonde held up a peace sign before pressing the x button, shutting his computer and laying back on his pillows with the covers up to his nose. He just barely noticed the man coming into his room to lay behind him.

“Ah-mm babe... you’re late again...” The man gently laid kisses down his neck as he pulled the covers over himself as well, smelling of Jimin's favorite scent: vanilla and white chocolate.

“I’m sorry, baby. The company wanted me to show them a few ideas I had.” 

“And that took over an hour, did it?” Jimin rolled his eyes and sat up, getting off the bed to exit the room. “I’m tired of waiting up unreasonable hours just to see you for a couple of hours.”

The taller male sighed and followed after him. “Babe, I know, I just-” 

“You don't understand. It’s not fair to me if you're out until 1am and leave early in the morning. I barely see you these days!”

“Jimin, just listen to me.” He grabbed Jimin by his shoulders and turned him around to face him, pecking his lips lightly. “I have a break, week long too. We can stay home all week and catch up on everything we missed. I promise I won't go that long again.” The man gave Jimin a light squeeze before lifting him up by the back of his thighs. “Lets go to bed honey. I’ll make it up to you, promise.”

Jimin allowed himself to be carried away by his boyfriend, tears gathering making his vision blurry. “I love you, Hobi.”

The man shushed him and whispered it back, tucking him in the bed and getting in next to his small body.

Meanwhile on the other part of the world, Jungkook was trying to soothe a whining Minseok.

It was around 3:30pm when the single father went to make Minseok a late lunch and realized they had no food. The toddler then proceeded to have a mental breakdown before Jungkook could convince him that they wouldn't starve to death.

He had been trying to wash Minseok's face so they could go to the market and get stuff to last the week. Did he mention that Minseok hated anything wet touching his face? The toddler continued to whine and cry until Jungkook finally gave up, choosing to dress him instead.

Once the duo were both dressed, Jungkook managed to get a few minutes to tame the boy’s cowlick as well. There always seemed to be one lock of hair that just wouldn't sit down with the rest of it. It irritated Jungkook's soul, but he thought of it as his charm.

As soon as Minseok stopped crying Jungkook lifted him up and carried him out of the apartment, making sure to lock it up after. “Do you need to be carried or can you walk, baby?” Minseok grumbled and hid his face on his neck, wanting to be carried. Jungkook was used to the boy getting clingy after a good cry, choosing to live in the moment and accept the affection.

By the time they reached the market, Minseok was back to his usual peppy self. He was currently talking about a new game that Jungkook downloaded on the iPad for him. “A-And it has a dress up thingy! We can even make them be friends on it too.”

Jungkook put Minseok in the cart and strolled into the store, taking a list out of his jacket pocket. “I’m happy to hear that, baby. But first we need to get the basics, eggs, bread, and milk.”

Jungkook usually spoke the list out to Minseok and sometimes had him hold it and read stuff out. According to his mother, it helped them learn responsibility and develop their speech. 

“Minnie, how many cartons of eggs does it say?

“Um... two c-cartons of eggs.”

Jungkook pecked his cheek and grabbed two egg cartons, letting Minseok stack them towards the back of the cart as he rolled the cart over to the milk and juices. “What kind of juice do you want, baby?”

This continued until they had gotten all the basic needs and Minseok managed to beg Jungkook into getting snacks. Once they reached the chip and cookie aisle, Jungkook spotted a tall looking man by Minseok's favorite brand. “Baby, why don't we wait a little? We can get candy in the meanwhile.”

The man seemed to have heard Jungkook, looking away from the chips and at the duo. “Oh sorry, am I in the way? Be my guest,” he smiled slightly and stepped over to the other section of chips.

Minseok had his eyes on him. Noticing the four bags of honey bbq chips in his hand-held basket, the toddler decided to speak first. He reached out of the cart as soon as Jungkook turned away to tug at the man's shirt, “I like those chips too.” The man barely noticed the tug and shrugged it off as a breeze.

Minseok did not like being ignored. Instead of whining and alerting his father, he tugged even harder this time, finally getting the attention he wanted as the stranger turned around asking, “Um, can I help you, bud?”

“I-I... I really like those chips too.” Minseok wiped his nose with his sleeve and stared up at the tall man. He seemed like a big koala bear. It reminded him of the princess song from  _ Sofia The First _ .

The stranger chuckled awkwardly and scratched the back of his neck, bending down slightly so he was eye to eye with the small boy. “Well hello there, little one. Actually, my boyf- my partner really likes these kinds of chips so I got them for him.” The older male wasn't used to being around kids this little, having to usually work out in the field instead of comforting the smaller children.

If anything, his boyfriend was better at that than him. He sort of wished he was here right now.

“Oh. Well my Papa buys them all the time!” Minseok bragged to the man, pointing to his father who was quickly making his way back over to the cart with a few bags of chips in his arms along with other snacks. Jungkook liked to make sure he was stocked up for a month or even more, just simply not having the time to go shopping weekly. So instead, he went all at once.

“Min- Ah! I’m sorry if he's been bothering you, sir. He has a mind of his own.” Jungkook stacked the stuff in the cart neatly before removing Minseok’s hand from the man's shirt. Only his son would have the courage to do that.

“I’m seriously sorry about him. I have no idea what to do with him half of the time.” He adjusted the toddler in the cart, strapping him in the front. Once he was there, Jungkook faced the taller man.

“Hey, it's really no trouble. I deal with kids all the time at my job,” the taller man lied easily through his teeth, aiming a dimpled smile towards Jungkook and dear gods did he think the former was heaven on earth. His cheeks flushed red as he gently grabbed the hand he held out, shaking it a few times before he had a card placed on his hand.

“Kim... Namjoon,” Jungkook said the name aloud as he thought,  _ where do I know that name from? _

“And... you are?” Namjoon’s smile seemed to brighten up even more as Jungkook struggled to tell him his name.

“J-Jungkook. Um, Jeon Jungkook... Namjoon.”

“It’s nice to meet you. I don't think I’ve heard of you before, have you moved here recently?”

“Actually yeah, me and this little guy moved here two days ago. We only just now got a chance to even go and buy food.” Namjoon nodded understandingly, shooting a glance at the toddler in the cart.

“Well if you need anything, you have my card. And I’m always at the police station if you need something.”

Jungkook smiled back and took another glance at the card, “Well that's ironic, I’m supposed to be start- that’s where it's from!” Namjoon’s head cocked slightly, watching Jungkook mumble to himself.

“What do you mean?”

“You’re my boss!”

It seemed like a thousand questions were going through Namjoon’s head before he settled on one, “Wait... the foreigner? Well that makes a lot of sense.”

Jungkook's eyes widened as he watched Namjoon closely, nodding his head. “It’s weird now that I know you're my boss,” Jungkook added with an awkward chuckle.

Namjoon let out a loud laugh, squeezing Jungkook's arm. “Well don't be a stranger. I’ll make sure you're taken care of. But for now I must get home before my boyfriend throws a fit.”

“O-Oh of course! Take care.” Jungkook waited until Namjoon fully disappeared from behind the aisle to start his shopping again. 

“Papa, who was that?” Minseok asked, not fully understanding what just happened in front of him.

“Oh it's just my boss from work. Don’t worry about it, kiddo.” He pecked Minseok's forehead and ruffled his hair, pushing the cart to the next aisle once it was full of the snacks they needed.

The next aisle they went into held the baking goods and houseware. The first thing Jungkook did was grab a pots and pans set, followed by the big spoons along with whisks and utensils. Since it was just the two of them, he grabbed a set of 4 dishes as well; the plates, bowls, and cups being pushed where Minseok wouldn't be able to get them. “Would you like your own custom bowl, baby?” That seemed to make Minseok happy, if his cheering was anything to go by. The elated toddler ended up choosing a race car set which matched his bed at home.

The next aisle they visited was the bread. Jungkook grabbed bagels, french toast bread, and even managed to snag some strawberry bagels as well. The rest of their shopping trip ended without a problem. Minseok was happily licking on a popsicle he convinced Jungkook to buy while his father called an Uver.

He had underestimated how much they needed to buy which caused him a bit of trouble. Just as he saw the time it would take the Uver to come he heard a honk to the left. Looking back, Jungkook spotted a big suv with his boss sitting in the front. “So, reckon you need a lift?” He grinned shyly and got out of the car, popping the trunk. Before he let Jungkook speak he continued, “It’s the least I can do for making you come out here without a car.”

And with that, Jungkook just let it go and started piling the stuff in the trunk with Namjoons help, Minseok cheering them on in the background.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this chapter<3  
> Have a request? Comment about it or send in a request https://forms.gle/c76A7mhwHc6Ryp1Z7


End file.
